


Amethyst Shoves You Into Her Butt

by RubyAnon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (Almost), (it gets dangerously close though), Anal Vore, Ass Play, F/M, Macro/Micro, Sweat, assplay, buttplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAnon/pseuds/RubyAnon
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.(Originally posted on /aco/.)
Relationships: Amethyst (Steven Universe)/Reader, Reader - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Amethyst Shoves You Into Her Butt

>be me, local idiot sitting on a coffee table, currently suffering from some... "height problems", to say the least  
>yesterday, you lost a bet with the friendly neighborhood extraterrestrial(?), Amethyst, for her being able to consume six entire pizza pies in one sitting  
>where the fuck do they all even go  
>anyway, while whatever you wanted hardly matters at this point, you have trouble remembering what Amethyst put on the table for you  
>...until she literally puts it on the table, bending over right in front of you just to SLAM her rear onto the coffee table  
>oh yeah  
>it was something along the lines of "you're gonna have to sit inside my BUTT for uh... three hours!"  
>"Heh heh... alright Anon! Climb right in!"  
>you walk towards her lower attire before gripping onto the fabric, making your way up her humongous rump  
>there's something additionally humiliating about having to go through the effort of climbing into there on your own accord, as if it served as a reminder that you have nobody to blame but yourself for this situation  
>having finally reached the edge of her pants, you make a leap towards her crack  
>you slide down her purple skin before your legs stand on each of her soft cheeks  
>you look down at the abyss, knowing full well what's to come  
>"C'mon, you better not chicken out now!"  
>hesitantly, you slide your legs down into her crack  
>your lower half successfully becomes wedged into her bottom, becoming pressed between her warm snug cheeks  
>you alert her that you're done  
>Amethyst, with that inhuman anatomy of hers, takes a good look at you  
>"Nuh-uh! I said ALL the way inside my butt!"  
>you respond by stating that she didn't technically state that you had to go "ALL the way" inside her  
>"..."  
>"Whatever. I totally did."  
>before you're able to call her out on her bullshit, she uses her finger to push you further into her crack, leaving any complaints you had for her to be muffled within the depths of her rear  
  
>your environment is very hot and cramped, with two mounds of purple flesh constantly pressing against your body  
>you hear her undergarments shuffle back into place, which turns the little vision you have into nothing but complete darkness  
>not like you lost much anyways, since the little you saw was just purple  
>you feel a tight squeeze around your body as Amethyst decides to clench her cheeks around your puny form  
>you hear a muffled "You better get comfy!" as you struggle to breathe, with the confined flesh of her cheeks blocking out your nostrils  
>until she decides to unclench, allowing you to take a deep breath... leading you to get an unintentional whiff of her sweaty BO  
>it's exactly what you'd expect from a sloppy, trash-eating glutton like Amethyst  
>the simple act of her walking kneads you between her warm cheeks, roughly rubbing you against her soft skin  
>amidst your struggle against these two giant purple walls casually pulling and squeezing your body, she occasionally clenches her cheeks for the sake of simply getting a rise out of you  
>and this is just the first hour...  
  
>you are on your second hour now, or at least you think you are anyway  
>your current predicament is much more warm than before, leading you to guess that Amethyst is likely walking outside on this hot and sunny day  
>in response to this heat, her body has become noticeably sweaty  
>the walls of her crack are much more slick and slippery than before, with every step she takes producing mild squelching as you continue to be thoroughly kneaded within her plump rear  
>if that wasn't bad enough, the slick nature of her cheeks have allowed you to gradually slip further into her humid crack, strengthening the hold her cheeks have on you  
>it's a miracle that you can still breathe within the stuffy confines of her plump purple posterior  
>"Hey, you doing okay in there?"  
>she slaps her ass, jiggling your environment and having you squirm in response to the unexpected movement  
>"Heh, nice."  
  
>you've lost track of time at this point  
>you hear Amethyst snoring away, having fallen asleep after lying down for only a few minutes of TV  
>you are pretty soaked in her sweat, trying your best to make yourself comfortable in this constrictive situation  
>Amethyst's cheeks are still rather slippery from her earlier outdoor activities, which only serves to heighten your discomfort  
>because of this, you have gradually slipped further into her cheeks due to how her ass is currently pointed upwards, letting gravity and the lack of friction do the work  
>eh... fuck it, let it happen  
>I mean, you probably only have a few minutes left in here anyw–  
>your thoughts are interrupted by the sensation of something tighteningly contracting around your leg  
>...  
>oh fuck  
>you try to use your other leg to push yourself out, but that only makes your situation worse, as that leg also manages to get stuffed into her orifice in the process  
>fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck  
>as if on cue, you hear a 'BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP'  
>huh, so she did set a timer after all  
>this puts a little bit of hope in your dire plight  
>you hear a muffled, dragged-out yawn  
>"Already? Wow, maybe I should have bet on five instead of three..."  
>her sphincter creeps its way up to your hips, giving you a very warm sensation as it wriggles around your body  
>"Hmm, I guess it's time I let the little guy out. Say, he's feeling kinda funny in there..."  
>the beeping sounds cease as Amethyst turns the timer off  
>"On second thought, he DOES feel kinda good down there..."  
>with newfound worry, you scream as loud as you can for her assistance  
>just as you start to feel her sphincter wrap around your chest, you see a bit of light peak in as Amethyst's hand reaches in, grabbing you by the head  
  
>and with a 'schlick', you are successfully freed from her rear  
>as your eyes try to adjust to the light, you give her finger a tight hug, not willing to end up back in there again anytime soon  
>your ears are greeted with Amethyst's signature boisterous laughter  
>"Oh wow..." *snort* "You really thought I was gonna eat you up, huh?"  
>your face fades from fear into unamusement  
>you point out that at least your snoring doesn't sound akin to that of a dehydrated pig  
>"Huh? Oh pffft! Nah, I was just messing with you."  
>...what  
>"Yep, wasn't in the mood for a nap. Not with you in there to play with, anyway."  
>god dammit  
>she knew what she was fucking doing  
>*snrrk* "You were totally like 'OH NOOO AMETHYST PLEASE DON'T' (WHIRRRR!) 'PLEASE DON'T EAT ME WITH YOUR HUGE BUTT PLEASE NO' (WHIRRRRR!)"  
>you bite her finger in retaliation, letting go before you land on the ground and scramble away from her  
>"OWWW!"  
>"Hey, get back here!"


End file.
